Purple Lipstick
by Zighana
Summary: Dash makes a shocking discovery while visiting his favorite website. Smut! Porn-With-Plot, DashxSam, Explicit Sexual Content, Lemons! Multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Purple Lipstick

It's at precisely 10 PM that Dash begins his nightly ritual.

He locks the door, closes the curtains, and opens up his dresser chest. The laptop is open, glowing and lonely, but Dash will tend to it later. He pulls out his item, his secret treasure, and opens it. The bright color sends him over the edge; the tightening in his pants tell that. He's had enough of depending on this small object to get him off tonight. He needs something stronger. He instead places it on the computer desk after giving it one good sniff.

He sits down in front of the computer screen, looking back in case of an interruption, and types in the website. Lewd images of naked and half-naked women greet him in various poses and positions, some in videos that have crude titles that cheapen the female anatomy. But Dash doesn't care; there's a certain video that catches his eye that makes him want to see it again and again.

**"Gorgeous Goth Girl Gets Pounded By High School Jock"**

He's stumbled upon this video after searching through a plethora of pornography; it was the only one that stood out among bottle blonde babes and dashing men. He likes that it had a plot, first of all. A plot that's as smart as a fifth grader, but Dash isn't complaining. He enjoys how the camera angles capture and flatter the actress, the way she stands out with her raven black hair and gorgeous lavender eyes. Dash also enjoys that she isn't phony with her moans or orgasms; she's genuinely having a good time with her partner. She laughs with him, rakes her fingers through his hair, give little quips here and there. Such moments make Dash laugh along with her or come along with her, pun intended. He even finds himself liking the actress more than he likes to admit, going as far as being her fan.

There's many quirks about the actress Dash likes: the way she dresses, the way she always has a smart-ass comment, and most importantly, her lips.

Her lips are purple, colored by the Blackheart lip color called 'Lavender Kiss'. It's the exact one Dash stashes in his dresser.

He understands his fetish is abnormal, _creepy _even, getting off to a tube of lipstick and the woman wearing it. But he likes it; something about those lips seem familiar, seem like a link to his youth that he longs to live in all over again. The actress looks familiar too now that he thinks about it. Could she be a classmate?

"Oh!" A lewd moan broke Dash out of his focus. Shit, he missed the good part. He drags the time slot back to 0:00 and watches.

_The video starts with the Goth Girl lacing up her combat boots in a cheaply furnished locker room. _

_"I hate gym," she grumbles, opening her locker to fish out more items. The camera pans to the girl's face and the locker door as she pulls out her books and backpack. When she closes the door, a tall, tan, and muscular man is at her side._

_The Goth girl gasps dramatically._

_"What is wrong with you? This is a _girl's_ locker room!"_

_"A _girl's_ locker room? I didn't know that!" The man replies, a cocky grin on his face.__  
_

_"Why are you here, Derek?"_

_"Coach says for the guys to come here for shower time. Water broke down."_

_"I'll be out of your way. Just let me get my backpack."_

_"Wait there, Morticia," Derek grabs her wrist gently._

_"Don't you want to watch me shower?"_

_"Not on your life." The girl answers with sarcasm. As she turns to leave, Derek grabs her arm and then smut ensues._

Dash moans when the lewd noises greet his ears. Her lush, purple lips wrapped around Derek's cock is enough to make Dash unzip his pants and touch himself. He imagines her lips wrapped around his cock instead, licking the shaft, sucking the pre come that leaks out the head. He groans when her lips stop, pulling off with a pop. Those lavender eyes stare back at him, a smirk tugging on those pretty lips, and Dash almost loses it then and there.

He knows how to control himself; he could thank Paulina and her beach house rendezvous for that. Besides, the best is yet to come.

The goth girl unlaces her boots and slowly inches her feet out of her socks. When she pulls down her lacy thong and her costume-y dress, Dash's groans catches in his throat.

Her skin, her beautiful skin, graces the camera untouched. No tacky tattoos, no irritating tan lines, and no scars or bruises. It's flawless. Dash fantasizes about tracing his tanned fingers over smooth skin, making her gasp and squeal in approval. He'd memorize every curve, every dip of muscle and flesh, every spot that would make her scream in pleasure.

_"Like what you see?"_ She asks the camera man, but Dash pretends it's he who she's talking to. He nods energetically. She gives a bitter chuckle and lies down on the bench, showing Dash the very thing that he craves. Derek seems to crave it also, and crouches down to claim his prize with his lips.

Dash pumps himself faster, being egged on by the loud smacking and slurps on the screen.

_Derek's tongue catches her clit, circling it slowly before sucking it into his mouth. His tongue, ending her torture, begins licking her outer lips and inner walls with fervent enthusiasm. The girl moans even louder, her head tilted back as her back arches in an incoming orgasm._

_"Don't stop, Derek. Don't you ever stop!" She breathes out, biting her lips and bucking her hips._

Dash growls low in his throat, his orgasm fast approaching. He curses softly, slowing down his hand. Not yet, not yet.

_Derek finishes his snack, her juices coating his mouth and cheeks. He smiles wickedly._

_"Are you ready for your _pounding_?" He asks her._

_"I'm a girl. You shouldn't _pound_ girls."_ She replies. Dash chuckles at its awful attempt to be subtle with the double entendre.

_"No, _all_ girls get _poundings_. You just get the special ones."_

_Derek pulls out a condom from his gym bag and prepares himself._

_At least they practice safe sex_, Dash muses.

_Derek grabs her legs and pushes them to her chest, her knees pressed into her shoulder blades. Her pussy, dripping, pink, and ready, greets the camera again._

_"Look at that beautiful cunt. It looks ready to be fucked. You want my cock, my Gothic slut?" He dips his fingers in her and pulls out slowly, his fingers glistening in the cheap lighting._

_"Yes! Oh, fuck, yes!" She answers energetically, reaching for his cock. Derek pushes her down, pinning her hands down with one hand while stroking himself with the other._

_"You gotta beg for it. Tell me how much you want my cock."_

_"Oh, please, Derek! I want it in me now! It's so big, hard, and it could fill me up. Please, Derek, fill me up!" She mewls, trying to get free. Derek, feeling satisfied, pecks her on the cheek._

_"That's a good little whore. Prepare yourself."_

When Derek's cock vanishes into his gothic goddess, Dash continues his ardent jack-off session. In and out, in and out, the wet squishing noises are the soundtrack to Dash's fantasies. In his mind, he's the one that's fucking her, he's the one that's bringing her ridiculous amounts of pleasure. He's the one that's making her come...

_The goth girl give a particularly loud moan and comes, her body spasming and jerking as Derek brings himself to completion. He comes with a low grunt and pulls out slowly, condom still intact. He removes it and tosses it aside. He then places soft kisses on his lover's body, giving special attention to her breasts. She sighs in approval._

Dash comes too, splattering his computer screen and that damning tube of purple lipstick with his essence. He pants loudly, looking at his screen with embarrassment, shame, and satisfaction. He wipes the screen with a discarded sock and looks at the girl one last time.

Her purple lipstick remained intact.

Dash, sated and relaxed, decides to finish watching the film.

_"For an asshole, you know how to please." The girl says after a few moments of silence._

_"That's how I operate, girl. Same time next week, Sam?"_

_Sam._ That name sounds familiar.

An ice cube fell into the pit of Dash's stomach.

Purple eyes, trademark purple lips, raven black hair and snarky remarks...

It is that goth girl, Samantha Manson, from high school.

Dash had jerked off and came to, Samantha Manson!

Danny Fenton's girlfriend.

Rich girl with freaky obsessions with the ooky and the spooky.

A loser who just might be a porn star.

What. The. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee Date

Chapter Two

Dash checks his watch every five minutes.

The bright sun and chipper atmosphere did little to hide the anticipation and anxiety welling up in his chest.

He found Sam on Facebook two weeks after he makes that shocking discovery and scheduled a coffee date three weeks in advance to catch up on lost time. And to introduce his, 'are you a pornstar' question.

He knows he shouldn't ask such a crude question; a woman's profession is her business and he should just mind his own like a proud gentleman. But curiosity rears his ugly head and makes the question the predominant precursor to his mind. However, he is aware of the consequences of it backfiring and it would lead a very angry Sam either throwing coffee in his face and slapping him (which Dash doesn't mind) or just plain stare at him blankly and leave.

"Sorry I'm late, got caught up in traffic,"

That voice, so snarky and sweet, with a nice shade of lips to match.

It's Sam.

They go through the casualties; Dash telling her how life is for him after 5 years while Sam listens attentively with a charming smile. She tells Dash about her life after 5 years as well, but Dash feels-no-_knows _Sam is hiding something.

And he knows exactly what it is.

"I was on the internet the other day..."

Sam chews on her food quietly, an almost inconspicuous bead of sweat rolls down her temple.

Dash continues.

"I was looking for this one video that I liked and I noticed that there was someone that looks _exactly_ like you. Down to your purple lipstick," Dash's fingers itch to touch her lips, but controls himself.

Sam sighs, her fork and knife clattering on her plate. She looks at Dash, her face is unreadable.

Dash and Sam look at each other unsure of what's next. After a pregnant pause, Sam finally says,

"I was wondering when I'd have the misfortune of talking about my videos to someone I hate."


	3. Chapter 3: The Dungeon

Chapter Three

"Sam, I want to try something new," Danny says after a considerable amount of silence.

Their relationship has hit the final days; Sam wants to do whatever it takes to make it last. She looks at Danny and nods, beckoning him to continue.

"I always had this...kink," he begins.

"About Voyeurism. I always wanted to fuck...while I'm being watched."

Her eyes flicker to his, curious. He swallows and continues.

"I want us to fuck...in this place called The Dungeon..._on camera_."

She crinkles her nose in disgust. Sex is supposed to be an intimate, _private,_ ordeal. Something about having sex while someone is watching, recording, makes her feel like one of those cheap porn stars.

She wants to say no, say no and cut Danny loose altogether. But she's desperate; if they end their relationship now, it will lead to awkward conversations and a messy break up. It doesn't help that she still loves him; she wants to cling to this fantasy of her relationship being saved, that there is still a spark between them. She looks at Danny, trying to weigh the pros and cons of doing this.

Swallowing her pride and her reason, she agrees.

The chilly night air did little to aid a shivering Sam. Clad in fishnet stockings, black high heels, and an expensive red latex dress, it's easy to say she isn't prepared for the elements.

Danny demanded she come to The Dungeon at precisely 11:45 PM, wearing her outfit. She checks her watch again. 11:42. She's early.

Knots form in her gut, screaming she leave immediately. This is a bad idea, her brain screams. Get out while you still can. But she doesn't. Her feet plant firmly into the ground and she shivers as the September air strip her of her warmth. She's doing this to save her relationship, to hold on to what they have.

She checks her watch. 11:43. Time seems too slow for her liking. She wishes she could get this over with so she could go home and soak in a nice hot bath to wash away her shame.

If only her parents could see her now; dressed like a Dominatrix prostitute for her 'loser' of a boyfriend, waiting for him outside of a sex club. The very thought would make both of them croak and roll around in their graves! The thought of that makes Sam giggle. She's a grown woman; 23 years old should tell them she's old enough to make her own decisions, take her own paths. Yet they don't get the memo; she's still their rebellious goth teen who will never age. She doesn't know whether to find that endearing or aggravating.

She checks her watch again. 11:45 on the dot. It's time.

Like clockwork, the doors swing open and there's this mammoth of a man guarding the entrance. He had fiery red hair that's slicked back to a ponytail, with a mustache/beard combo to match. He wears a simple black button-up that shows off his tattoos, only to hide in his black gloved hands. He wears black baggy jeans with the infamous wallet chain and shiny black loafers that gleam from the club lights.

In the back of Sam's mind, she deems him fuckable.

"You Samantha Manson?" He asks. Sam flashes her ID wordlessly and is granted entrance.

"Fourth room, down the hall, to your right." He instructs.

Sam obeys, the warm red and blue lights making her feel she's in another world. She hears loud moaning, the slapping of flesh, the whir of various sex toys. It's something she's never experienced, this lewd, brazen, _beautiful_, aspect of Sex; it's almost like home to her.

When she reaches the Fourth door, her heart is ready to beat out of her ribcage. This is the Point of No Return; it's too late to chicken out now. With a deep breath, she opens the door.

The strong stench of sex hits her; someone had been freshly fucked. She gets a good look at the room and is in awe. Cool blue lighting, shiny linoleum floors with the black and white checker scheme, sex toys and bondage accessories organized neatly on the walls. There's a bed, clean and made, decorated with plush pillows and black silk sheets. There's a dresser filled to the brim with condoms, lubricants, and dental dams in one of their compartments. There's a sink made of marble that has an assortment of make up and perfume arranged neatly on the counters. Statues of men and women in various sexual positions grace the room, the blue lighting making everything glow. Before Sam could enjoy it any further, she notices a note taped on the sink mirror. She takes the note and reads it.

_Sam,_

_Undress and rub this lotion on your sexy body. Do it nice and slow, taking care to get every part of you soft and smooth. When the task is done, you will find another note giving further instructions._

_ ~Danny_

Sam smiles at the note and grabs the only bottle of lotion there. It's a nicely scented lotion that reminded her of chai tea and vanilla; it's her favorite scent. She takes a dollop and rubs it on the back of her hand; she'll be damned if she faces a severe allergic reaction for some frivolous fucking. Seeing it's fine, she spreads it to her wrist, her arm, her shoulder, being overwhelmed by the scent. She works the lotion into her skin, feeling her body tingle at the extra attention. How long has it been since she had a proper massage? She pays attention to her slender hips, her creamy thighs, her small but lovable breasts; Danny likes those parts the most. She moans softly when she massages her breasts, her pink nipples standing at attention. She works her way down to her legs, pretending it's Danny that's touching her. It's been too long since she'd been touched by Danny; he's been too consumed by work and his Phamtom business he doesn't even have the energy to touch her. At least, that's what he tells her.

The strange hickeys on his neck she doesn't remember giving tell otherwise.

She rubs the lotion onto her feet, the final act of her task. Finished and satisfied, she looks for the other note.

He would think he should make it easy for Sam to find the other note; it took her over fifteen minutes to find it. Tucked underneath the bed, she snatches it up and reads it.

_Glad you found Note #2,_

_Lie on the bed and touch yourself for me. I want to see how wet you are. Don't come until I enter. Then we can begin Note #3._

_ ~Danny_

Groaning with displeasure, she lies on the bed and tries to get herself aroused. She finds the task easier said than done; her imagination is flat. She gropes her breasts like they did in the porn but doesn't feel anything. She touches her pussy and goes back and forth like she saw in the movies but it only turned her on a little. Sighing with frustration, she tries to think of something.

Danny in nothing but bondage wear, waiting for her with a lit candle? No. Danny naked and tied up? No. Tucker's face buried between her legs, making her come with the slightest flick of her clit? No. A shameless orgy of men jerking it and coming on her? That could work.

She focuses on each detail of every man, from eye color to what outfit they're wearing. They're all gathered around in a circle, stroking their cocks from all shapes and sizes, grunting profanely and making obscene remarks about how well she could take them all.

She dips her fingers inside herself in excitement. She wiggles them, angling to find her G-spot. Hooking her slender fingers, she slams on her spot with force.

_Every man is groaning as globs of come splatter Sam's face, chest, and legs. She licks her lips and begs for more._

She works herself into a frenzy, minutes away from her orgasm. She wants to come, oh god she wants to come.

_"There room for me?" A snooty voice asks. Sam looks up to a tall, muscular, and absolutely familiar face standing over her, cock in hand. Sam nods her head eagerly and wraps her mouth around him before he could blink. When the head of his cock hits the back of her throat, she moans in pleasure._

"I'm gonna come..." She warns herself. She pulls her fingers out and tries to catch her breath and stave off her orgasm.

"Good girl."

There is Danny, standing before her, erection straining through his leather pants. He walks over and dips his fingers inside her, slathering her juices on her clit. He wraps his lips around it and slurps it up with an obscene sucking noise. Sam moans even louder; he always did like eating her. Before he could do his signature moves, he stops himself.

"Let's get ready for Note #3."

**AN: Thank you guys so much for reading this smut! You have no idea how thankful I am to have devoted perverts dedicated to this fic! I am posting more chapter soon, guys. Just be patient! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Lights, Camera, Action!

**Lights, Camera, Action!**

"Note #3!" Danny announces, plucking the card from his pocket. This one looks fancier; it's sealed with a nice wax with a logo embroidered on it. He pops it open, and reads it out aloud.

_"Congratulations, you've found Note #3. You and I will be starring in our own smut video to promote Vinny's new website, Kinks Galore."_

What?

Sam looks at Danny in question. He smiles back and exits the room.

Sam sits on the bed, covering herself for modesty. She feels anticipation bubbling in her gut, anxiety whirring in her mind, her lips twisting in protest. They're going to be videotaped...fucking. A camera is going to capture her moans, her naked body, her naughty bits and her signature moves. What if Danny doesn't delete that video tape? What if there's a cameraman in there with them? The thought fills her with insecurity and fear. She doesn't exactly feel comfortable being naked in public places, especially in front of the camera. It's an experience she knows she'll dread.

Danny comes back with a clean cut man with an expensive looking camera. He is about 6'4, 230 pounds of muscle, and a salt-and-pepper beard. He looks at Sam and smiles.

"Hello, my name is Vincent Blue, but you can call me Vinny. I'm the owner of Kinks Galore, a pornography website that specializes in all kinks under the sun, made by amateurs who love their partners. It seems you and your boyfriend would like to be the first stars for my website...?"

"No!" Sam objects.

"That is not what I had in mind at all! I just wanted to be filmed, not be in some porn Hall of Fame where random dudes spank it to my orgasm face! You," She snarls at Danny, "you left out that little detail."

"Because I know you'd be a prude about it."

"Be a prude-Are you serious? Being on camera and having my reputation ruined to please you isn't being prudish, Danny."

"Oh, come on, Sam! What reputation do you have?"

That struck a nerve. Sam glares coldly at Danny and walks to grab her clothes.

"This is a mistake. I'm leaving."

"Sam, wait!"

"Forget it, Danny. I knew this was a mistake from the start." She pushes herself past Danny and Vinny and towards the hall. She feels humiliated; being tricked into almost doing an internet porn, where perverts from all walks of life could watch her and possibly ruin her reputation...

Her reputation as the Manson Goth Girl.

Who people assumed was a whore anyway for what she wore and how she carried herself.

Who has to still be the stuck-up socialite for her parents.

Who used to not give a fuck what other people thought and was proud to stand up for herself and others.

Who is open to new experiences.

_"I can't believe our daughter is doing a...a...**porn**! I can hear my great-great-grandfather rolling in his grave!" _She can hear her mother's voice swimming in her mind. She is 23, she's paying her own bills and is handling her own responsibilities. She's got a good head on her shoulders. She's a healthy woman with respectable values and a squeaky clean STD/STI record...

Maybe fucking on camera won't be such a bad idea after all.

You only live once, right?

* * *

Sam comes back to the room, arms crossed and eyes focused on Vinny.

"One video, two conditions: I don't fuck Danny, and I get to wear a disguise."

The two men looked back at each other. Danny looks insulted, while Vinny is unsure of how to deal with the situation.

"Well, who are we going to use to replace Danny? Are you comfortable having sex with a stranger?" Vinny's asked.

"As long as we use the proper protection I don't see why not." Sam replied.

"I'm not sure if we have anyone else on hand. And my website is for _couples_. Couples who love their partner and has known them for months, _years_. Can you create that same chemistry with just a stranger?"

"Watch me."

* * *

"What's your name?"

"Samantha."

"Sexy name."

"Thank you," she giggles softly. Sam sits in a chair, her legs crossed at a suggestive angle. She wears a curly brown wig that falls to her back, with make-up so far from her goth make-up she looks like a completely different woman. She's wearing the same outfit she wore to The Dungeon, sans the dress. Her breasts are slightly covered by the see through bra and her shaved pussy is visible and bare for the camera. Danny watches her from the sidelines, stroking is cock while keeping eye contact. She strokes her clit nice and slow in front of him as punishment for his rude behavior. He whines in his throat.

"What are you going to do today?"

"Fuck." She answers with a laugh.

"I know that," Vinny chuckles, "I'm asking what's your specialty in fucking?"

"I..." She trails off. What is she good at? She can't deep throat that well, she's inexperienced in anal, and so far, the only type of sex she had with Danny is vanilla. This is the kinkiest thing they've done so far.

"I'm a pleaser," she begins, "I do my best to give my partner pleasure."

"How?"

"I suck cock very well. I may not deep throat but I will try other things to get him to come in my mouth. I play with his balls, I pay attention to the head, I move my mouth really fast while changing suction to drive him crazy. And I let him come in my mouth. I love the way it feels and tastes, especially if he ate something really sweet."

"Sounds hot. Are you ready to show me your skills?"

"Mm-hmm."

Vinny sets down the camera on the tripod and wasks over to Danny.

"Are you sure you're okay with me fucking your girlfriend?"

"Yes. As long as I get to watch and join in when she asks me to," Danny moans in his throat, "Besides, I always wanted to try watching other guys fuck her. It turns me on." He moves his hand at a faster pace but stops himself, his pre-come oozing down his arm. He won't come. Not until Sam gives him permission.

Vinny nods his head and strips down. He folds his garments neatly on a chair and saunters over to her. He stands behind her, ghosting his fingers on her collarbone and slowly sliding a bra strap off of her. He then places his lips on her shoulder, kissing it until he reaches the neck. He sucks on her neck softly while unhooking her bra. It falls to the floor and Vinny gets to work. He pulls her head back and gives her a kiss, electricity shooting through his body. He'd just met her and yet, it feels like he's known her for years. When her purple eyes lock onto his, it drives the electricity into a stronger drive.

He kisses fiercely, biting her lips and circling his tongue around hers. Her moans are getting louder, her hands taking through his hair, her teeth biting him back.

He can see why Danny's hooked.

Vinny stops and walks over to her.

"I want you to do exactly what I say, when I say, how I say. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Lie down on the bed and spread your legs."

When Sam obeys, Vinny strokes himself nice and hard for the camera. When it stands at attention, he puts on surgical gloves, gets on the bed and crawls towards her. He grabs her left foot and kisses each toe, and licking her sole. When he starts sucking on her big toe, she sighs and plops her head down into the plush pillow. He repeats the action with the other foot, and works his way up. He licks and kisses her all the way up to her mound and he stops. He grabs her knees and pushes them up. When he sees his treasure, he looks up at Sam. She's looking back with her face wrought with anticipation. Smirking, he slides his finger up around her inner folds, feeling that wall slick up with excitement. He plays with that wall, sliding up to tickle her clit. She bucks up at this, earning him a sadistic chuckle. After coating her outer folds with her juices and driving her insane, he plunges his ring and middle finger into her.

She mewls at being filled and claws his arm.

"Faster, baby! Please!"

He continues his slow pace, watching her every move. When she least expected, he crooks his fingers and slams on her G-spot. He keeps assaulting it until her legs buckle and she's begging for mercy in her deafening moans. He slides out of her and grabs a flavored condom from the bedside table.

"Suck." He jams his fingers into her face. She wraps her tongue around his fingers and sucks them clean. He tries to bite back his moans as he places the flavored condom on. He slides his fingers out of her mouth and strokes himself right in front of her.

"You know what to do next," he growls out. She gets on her knees and licks the head softly. She places meek kisses and gentle sucks before taking it in in one swoop. When her lips meet the base of his cock, Vinny's eyes roll into the back of the head and he buries his hands in her hair.

Sam moans around his cock; the hair pulling is turning her on. She slides off slow and bobs her head at a torturous pace, doing the trademark moves that would make Danny's toes curl. She moves faster, her mouth tightening its grip. She grabs his balls with one hand and squeezes softly. It didn't take long for Vinny to grab her hair tighter and outright fuck her face, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat. Her gagging gives his cock that extra squeeze that makes him ready to come right then and there.

He jerks her head back and takes deep breaths. Not yet, not yet. He thinks of baseball, his grandmother's knickers, a dead puppy. When his cock slows down the blood flow and his orgasm is at bay, he looks to Sam.

"You," he pants out, "are incredible."

Sam chuckles softly.

"You want more?"

"Oh, yes."

"Good. I got something for you." He nods his head towards Danny. He's sliding his hand so fast it's a blur; his moans are high in his throat.

"Please," he whines, "may I please fuck you?"

"I don't know," Sam answers, "You've been an asshole earlier."

"I'm so sorry, baby. Please, I want you. I want you so bad. I want to come, baby. I want to come on you. Please."

"Will you be a good boy?"

"Yes."

"Will you obey me?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to join us?"

"Yes please."

Danny comes to her and kisses her feet.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He whispers.

"Eat my pussy, Danny."

Danny spreads her folds and dives in.

Sam tilts her head back as he licks her clit and sucks on her inner folds. He laps up her juices and slides his fingers in to collect more. While his face is buried between her legs, she grabs Vinny's cock and strokes it nice and slow.

"Enjoy yourselves, boys. I got enough to go around."


End file.
